


Another Chance

by sadewrite0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadewrite0/pseuds/sadewrite0
Summary: What happens when you die, but a supreme being tells you that your death was an accident? And than they go on to say that they are giving you another chance but this time you get to choose.





	Another Chance

Death.. 

Most people I knew were not too keen on dying and don't get me wrong, neither was I, but it was not something I really thought about. I simply thought, it would happen when it does and I can only hope that it was not too bad. Maybe these thoughts have brought me here, maybe if I had thought more about it I would have paid attention to my surroundings and I would have seen that car coming. Unfortunately, re-thinking my every movement from my short 16 years of living will now get me no where because i didn't pay attention and i didn't see that stupid car coming. 

I remember everything about my last day. I followed my usual morning routine, I woke up and started to get ready for another boring day of high school. I waited for my friend to arrive because we rode to school together. When we finally arrived I walked to my locker, gathered all my books and went to my homeroom. That particular day I did not have lunch and I had no free periods, so when I finally finished school I was more than ecstatic to leave and run down the hill my school was on to get to the train. After a good 45 minutes I had finally made it to the crowded bus stop and waited for the bus to come. Thankfully my stop was not far, so when I saw it in view I quickly hit the stop button and got off. I crossed the street, or I thought I did, and that is when I suddenly felt a large impact on my right side. I had been hit by a fucking red minivan. I think the funnier part was that I knew the mom driving it, an old classmate's mom. I can't really remember much after the feeling of the impact but I do remember the feeling of trying to breathe only to not be able, so I assume that was when I died. 

So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up in a bright, white room. I quickly looked around the room and thought, ah this must be the afterlife. Suddenly there was a voice in the room,

"Seven Blaine, unfortunately you have died in your current life. Your death was an accident and you were not supposed to die today. To make up for my mistake I will now give you a choice. Two doors will appear in front of you, each with a separate world and life you can live in. On the left is a world with heroes and villains, where about 80% of the population is born with a super power they call quirks. On the right Is a world very similar to the one you had lived in, except this time you would live in Tokyo, Japan and have almost all of your life based around volleyball. Please choose quickly."

"Huh" I replied in blatant confusion.

"I am sorry Ms. Blaine I can not repeat what I had just explained, we do not have that much time left. Please choose now."

"So you mean to tell me you are going to send me into a manga?"

"Yes, but it would not be a manga, it would be your life please choose wisely."

"Basically I get to choose if I want to go into either My Hero Academia or Haikyuu? That is what you are trying to say? Okay, well first off lets say I believe this shit, would I be apart of the main cast, do other characters already know me or will I be introduced, what is my back story, will I die-”

“I am sorry Ms. Blaine I can unfortunately not say anything about the life you would have other than you do already exist to others as a person and you will learn your backstory once you pick.” 

Well shit. I hate making decisions, especially long impacting decisions. Did they really just give me my two favorite mangas to pick from because they made a mistake? That was the only explanation I had for this. Fortunately, I knew what both mangas were about and I wasn’t stupid. As much as I love MHA, it’s a really dangerous world (especially in the most recent arc) and I can only assume I would end up in UA and be put in danger. So with this thinking my decision was easy. I was not going to put myself in any more danger than necessary. 

“I choose Haikyuu.” and with that I walked into the door on the right. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope everyone enjoyed the introduction and wants more :)


End file.
